Trickster Mode
by Drabbles on a Paige
Summary: The Trickster has his eyes on a girl, and you better believe she'll be fed up with him before they even meet.


Brittney murmured in frustration as, once a-FREAKING-gain the cookie page came up on her computer. It just kept randomly popping up when she was in the middle of something. Not something important, usually, but something.

She could not click the cookie. DO NOT, CLICK, THE COOKIE.

Brittney had to shut her computer before she was tempted again.

Her computer had been acting so weird lately. She would just be browsing or something, and then the cookie page came up, or a picture of a troll. Not normal crashy computer things.

Brittney knew something was up.

The weirdest things had been happening too, She would just be walking on the street with her dog, and then her dog would randomly start rolling around and howling for no apparent reason.

She felt like someone or something was messing with her. Brittney just couldn't put her finger on it. She almost heard a laugh track in the background when something went wrong. It was loud enough she could _think_ she heard it, but not loud enough to swear by it.

She thought she heard something from her computer. Was that, was that the trololol song playing?

_OH__MY__FREAKING__GOSH__._

There was just... a spinning troll face. Covering her entire screen. Brittney tried to click somewhere else on the screen, but nothing was working. Not even turning off her computer worked.

"I swear I closed it too..." She said out loud. What the bloody hell was going on here?

She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, slouching back in the chair. She could've sworn the music was getting louder too.

_ahhhhhhhhhhhh__._

"Alright brittney, I have to go, just tell the guy wha'ts wrong with your computer and I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Brittney's mom closed the door to the radioshack. She and a middle-aged lady browsing around were the only ones in the store besides the tech guy.

Brittney turned to the tech guy. He had this big smirk on his face. She wanted to smack him and admire him at the same time. His looks screamed _douche_ but they also said _hothothothothothothot_ at the same time. He didn't really look like a tech guy.

"SO." he said, still with that smirk, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Umm, I really don't know how to answer that question."

"Please tell." He leaned on his hands like we were at a sleepover and we were just about to tell a juicy secret.

"Well, like, these random pages keep popping up on my computer, and troll faces too. I don't really know. I have a feeling someone sent me a virus, but I haven't really accepted anything like that from anyone. Then I'll try to turn off my computer, and even then it doesn't help. If you're on it long enough you'll see. It usually takes only a few minutes to start acting weird."

He nodded. "May I?" He said, pointing to the laptop.

"Of course."

He opened it and started going through the settings. Brittney didn't really know what he was doing, and she didn't really care. She just wanted it fixed. She got bored waiting fast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name?"

"Max. Max Pepsi."

Brittney's eyebrows furrowed. "As in Pepsi Max? The soda?"

He smirked again. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

_whatever__._ She thought. Stranger things have happened in the last few days.

He pursed his lips as he went through Brittney's laptop. "Sorry miss, I don't see anything out of the ordinary here. Everything looks as though its working perfectly.

Brittney sighed. What was she supposed to do.

"Is there anything I can do? Just in case there is something?"

"Well, I could wipe your computer. That's about the only thing I could do." Max looked like he was _trying_to smile apologetically, but it just looked amused.

"Ugh. Fine. Just. Do it."

"OKey dokey then."

He fiddled a few more minutes on Brittney's computer. Still keeping that smug little smirk, that little-

"Okayyy, looks like thats done." He smirked again as he handed it back to Brittney. She wanted to slap him more than ever.

"Thanks." She said through gritted teeth.

"Have a nice day."

_I__better__walk__out__the__door__right__now__before__I__do__smack__him_. She thought as she hurried through the door.

Brittney sighed as she opened her computer again. She would have to set everything back up. EVERYTHING. She rubbed her face. _Oh__well__._ She thought. _At__least__its__-_

Her computer turned on.

"WHAT."

EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING WAS MAX'S FACE.

HER CURSOR, THE TABS, HER BACKGROUND. IT WAS ALL COVERED WITH HIS FACE. ALL THE ICONS, ALL HER APPS. JUST. HIS. FACE.

Brittney felt like her jaw was going to drop to the floor. Surprise was quickly followed by anger. No, not anger, _**ANGER**__**.**_

Someone was getting _fired_ today.

Brittney stormed through the door to the Radioshack again. She all but slammed her laptop on the counter, startling the employee.

"Excuse me." She said through gritted teeth. "Is Max Pepsi working here right now." _he__better__HOPE__he__isn__'__t__working__today__. __Or__he__will__not__be__working__for__a__very__, __very__long__time__._

"Umm. Is that a joke or something? We don't have anyone working here by that name."

Brittney tried to compose herself. "Well, let me show you what he looks like. Hold on just a sec." She said sickly sweet. She opened her computer. The employees face went ashen.

"Umm, he's a porn star?"

Brittneys eyes widened. She quickly took her laptop back. All the tabs were porn.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She screamed. She exited out of all the tabs. Her laptop looked completely normal. Except for the recent porn, and the fact that it had just been wiped.

Brittney felt like she was about to cry. "Okay, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll just go now." She walked dejectedly out of the store.

Then.

_HE__._

was there.

Leaning against a table, watching the scene with amusement, sipping some GOSH.

DANG.

COFFEE.

_THIS__IS__THE__LAST__FREAKING__STRAW__._

Brittney stormed over to him. Ready to beat the living daylights out of this guy.

"Before you beat the living daylights out of me. I just want to say, you look very fine when you're angry."

Brittney stopped dead in her tracks. "What..." But her anger quickly returned. "Who the hell are you? Are you some kind of sadist? What the hell do you want?"

"A sadist? Wow, I think that's taking it a bit far. This is my way of asking you out."

Another surprise. "Well thats a hell of a way to ask."

"I'm a hell of a guy." He smirked again. She swore this guy could smirk at the Titanic disaster. "I was just having some fun, don't take it too seriously. Really, that was being _nice__._ I think you seem pretty cool. Judging from what's on your computer at least." Her face went red hot.

"I didn't put those... videos on my computer. _You_did that, I know you did that."

"No, not that stuff. Again, pure fun. I was talking about the stuff before the wipe."

Wow, this guy was full of surprises. "Why should I-"

"I can get your computer back to normal. I'll leave you alone, I promise. Just one date. Couldn't hurt right?"

"Well, that would be nice... huh. Fine. Just one though. Where at?"

"Fudruckers. I'll pick you up at six."

And just like that, he walked away.

_What__, __in__the__flying__FRICK__, __just__happened__?_


End file.
